


Seasickness

by sayos_poteto



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lisa to the rescue, Romance, Sayo gets sick, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayos_poteto/pseuds/sayos_poteto
Summary: Sayo does not like travelling in a "massive floating can above water."(and Lisa gets jealous somewhere along the line.)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	Seasickness

“What do you mean our flight is cancelled?” Sayo asked in disbelief.

“We’re extremely sorry,” the airport staff bowed, visibly intimidated by Sayo’s demeanor. “The plane you’re supposed to board had to undergo an emergency maintenance as its pilot reported an unusual jitter while landing from the previous flight. We have to prioritize our passenger’s safety above all, therefore, the cancellation.”

Sayo’s eyebrow quirked in irritation. “ _Safety_? If the planes undergo maintenance regularly, you would’ve known beforehand about such problem. Hence, we could’ve gotten our flights rescheduled. I’m not sure if you have your so-called _priorities_ in check as you claim.”

The staff was unsure how to respond to that. They were used to passengers blowing up and demanding all sorts of compensation unlike this calm and collected lady in front of him with a presence of a lawyer. “I... Once again, we apologize for the inconvenience.”

Yukina responded with a scoff as she crossed her arms in annoyance. Roselia was bound to perform in a major festival they were personally invited in and such delay is hindering them from having a quick rehearsal before the opening of the festivities. _If we were to inevitably cancel..._

Roselia had readily agreed to perform as it would be an excellent opportunity to announce their upcoming concert tour given that the festival is a largescale event and 60% of the attendees are tourists. _Sigh, what a waste._

Meanwhile, Rinko and Ako looked on with concern in their expressions; while they scheduled their flight with a few vacant hours before the festival upon landing, they still have to drop their luggage in the hotel, pack the things they needed for the performance, make a brief run through the set list and finally, prepare the outfits and tune their instruments–which all considerably takes time.

“Rinrin... will we be okay?” Ako pouted. She was really looking forward to the trip as it will also serve as a vacation to the band.

Taking the shorter girl’s hand, Rinko smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure that... we’ll find a solution, Ako-chan...”

“You’re right, Rinrin! Fufufu, no matter what vicious offenses the Dark Lord throws our way, Roselia will continue to propel forward with uhh... with err–with the magic of our melodies!” Ako grinned proudly at Rinko while the latter returned with a smile of her own.

“If I recall,” Sayo propped her hand under her chin. “We made this reservation Tuesday, last week. In a span of _nine days_ , how little maintenance checks did you perform?

As the airport staff gave another apologetic bow, Lisa stepped up to the scene. She held a hand between the poor guy and Sayo, “Okay, okay~ let’s remain calm, shall we?”

“I am calm.” Sayo pointedly answered, but simmer down as Lisa gave her The Look™. She turn around and sat with Yukina as the bassist turned to the staff.

“Sorry about that. Say... if we wanted to reschedule our flight, when is the earliest possible time?”

A few clicks later, the staff claimed that the other flights is making its regular rotation and it would take a couple of hours before an opening is available–not to mention that it’s impossible to find 5 vacancies in one plane. The girls visibly deflated as they knew that it wouldn’t leave them enough time to fully prepare or even arrive before their turn. Roselia has high standards after all and they aim to meet such criteria.

While they mourn their current predicament, the staff had processed the refund and handed it to Lisa. As the five girls prepared to leave, the airport staff called their attention. _It’s the least I could do,_ he thought.

“Yes, what is it?” Lisa gave him a polite smile.

“Well, if you may... I suggest that you take a ferry. It might take an hour or two to get there compared to flying, but... it does get you there.” He scratch his neck sheepishly.

Sayo stepped forward, hoisting her guitar on her shoulders. “Give us directions to this ferry.”

“A-Ah, yes! Certainly.”

* * *

Sayo almost regret not cancelling on this one. Surely, there are times when Roselia is due to perform and she’s not a 100% well-conditioned, but Sayo’s certain she’ll make a fool of herself and her bandmates in her current state. She has learned a lot about herself through the help and support of Roselia (and Hina... and friends) but who would’ve thought she’ll learn another fact about herself today?

Sayo does not like travelling in a “massive floating can above water” as she had coined it. She hated it as much as that vile, phallic, orange vegetable. _This is the first and the last time I’m riding this thing._ Rolling on to her side, she ignored the pulsing headache and the need to puke out her breakfast. Sayo was told to stay in the quarters to recover while the rest checked out the surprisingly wide varieties of entertainment around the ship. They did reminded her to contact them if she needed something (Lisa specifically) but how could Sayo keep them from having fun by making them suffer with her?

Bitterly rolling on to her back for the _n_ th time, Sayo snorted. The rumpled sheets of the bed indicated how many times she had shifted in the span of 30 minutes. Sleep was expected to overcome her senses, however, the feeling of nausea prevented its arrival. _I can’t do this anymore,_ and threw the covers off her.

Peaking at the guitar bag securely hoisted on the compartment above the bunk beds, Sayo contemplated if she should use this time to be productive. She stood and reached for the instrument but a sudden sizeable current almost made her topple over. Embarrassed about how the seasickness lowered her strength to a drifting seaweed, she ditched her plan as the guitarist was sure she’ll do more damage than progress.

Heaving a huge sigh, Sayo decided she will cure this sickness.

Going towards the deck and stare into the endless pit of blues might have been counterproductive but at least there’s a fresh breeze of wind out here. Sayo inhaled deeply as she felt the dizziness ease away but the feeling of nausea unfortunately did not. _Still, this is much better than being locked up in that claustrophobic room. But then maybe I should have asked inside for a medicine in the first place._

Mentally berating herself for not thinking of that sooner, Sayo turned to head back inside but was instead met with a girl fidgeting with her skirt. _Hm? Is she feeling sick like I am?_ Seeing as there’s no way around the girl in the narrow deck without contact, she approached her.

“Are...” Sayo felt a blockage in her throat from not speaking a long time. Clearing her throat she continued, “Are you alright?”

Although she spoke in a calm tone, the girl still jumped in response. “ _Kyah_! I mean... yes! I’m okay...!”

 _This girl’s shouting made my headache return._ Sayo thought somberly. “In that case, please excuse me–”

“Ah! I...” She paused, fidgeting with her skirt once more. “I’m... a fan of yours... Sayo-san. I saw you out here alone and... I just wanted to meet you. I apologize for disturbing you!”

Blinking the haze away, Sayo stared at her fan. _How nice..._ “Is that so? Then, I want to thank you for your support.”

Despite her pulsing headache she bowed back to the fan and immediately regretted it as she straightened herself. _Ack...! My head!_

The fan waved her hands frantically. “Nonono! It’s nothing at all! In fact Roselia was the reason I have found the courage to be more comfortable in...– ”

Griping the railings, Sayo continued to stare at the fan’s blurred face. Unable to process what the girl was droning on, she place a hand on her shoulder wanting to reveal her current state and politely excuse herself. The ramblings thankfully stopped, however, a large wave slammed on their side prompting Sayo to lose her balance and lean over the fan.

“S-Sa-Sayo-san!”

_Oh, dear... I feel even worse–urk!_

* * *

Chunks of strawberries peaked on top of the beverage as Lisa kept playing with her straw. Yukina had lost count of how many times the girl became distracted and had spaced out. Taking a sip of the coffee she ordered, the vocalist hummed in satisfaction and dropped the rest of the sugar cubes back to its container (said container looking less full than it did before.)

“Hey, hey! Look at this guys! Look!” Ako exclaimed eagerly. “There’s a game area in this place! Let’s all go together, please?”

Rinko took hold of the pamphlet and surveyed what is printed. “Amazing... there are a lot... of things in here. Ah, they... also have a cinema?”

“Right?! Who would’ve thought that riding a ferry is this fun?!” Ako was practically bouncing on her seat. “So, can we go? Can we?!”

Yukina placed her coffee down. “I guess we could. We have a lot of time to spare.”

“Yehey! Thanks, Yukina-san!” she turned to Lisa who was still unresponsive. “What about you, Lisa-nee?! Huh, Lisa-nee?”

Processing that someone had called her name, Lisa blinked out of her reverie. “Hm? Ah, sorry~ were you saying something to me?”

“Mou, you’ve been really quiet, Lisa-nee. Are you feeling sick too?”

Small hands pressed on to her forehead. “Ahaha, thanks for the concern but I’m perfectly fine.”

“Imai-san,” Rinko twiddled with the pamphlet. “Are you... perhaps... worried about Hikawa-san...?”

“That’s right.” Yukina crossed her arms and leaned back on her seat. “You have been distracted this entire time.”

Lisa took a sip from her drink, overwhelmed with the sudden attention. “Ahaha~ I guess you can say that I’m worried about Sayo... she didn’t look so well when we left her in the room.”

“Then why don’t you just go check on her?”

“Eh?” she faced her best friend. “Can I?”

“Why are you asking our permission, Lisa-nee? You’re Sayo-san’s girlfriend.” Ako tilted her head.

“I’m sure... Hikawa-san would like some time alone... with you...” Rinko sends her a smile.

“Lisa, just go to Sayo. We’ll look after Ako.”

Lisa hummed. “Ako’s not the one I’m worried about though~”

She took Yukina’s indignant glare as a cue to leave.

Upon reaching their quarters, Lisa instinctively raised her hand to knock but remembered that Sayo might be asleep and she didn’t want to disturb her. Instead, she gently twisted the knob and peaked inside, expecting to see her sleeping girlfriend, but could only blink in surprise as Lisa was met with an empty room. _Mou, where did that girl ran off to?_

Patting her back pocket for her phone, she speed dialed #1 for Sayo’s number but soon heard ‘ _Hidamari Rhodonite’_ resonating within the room. Lisa soon saw Sayo’s phone blinking back her name (“Lisa<3”) at her. A faint smile appeared on the bassist’s lips, seeing the heart beside her name. It’s Miss Sayo Hikawa we’re talking about here after all; she doesn’t just casually add a heart to someone’s contact. _Fufu, leave it to Sayo to make my heart flutter even when she’s not present._

“Now where did Sayo go...?” Scratching her temples for any ideas to where Sayo would go in such state, Lisa decided to go to the outside upper decks to see if she went there. It was a start and she honestly has no desire to traverse the whole ship in search of the girl.

Scanning the area, there were no Sayo to be seen but Lisa felt the pleasant, refreshing breeze cooling her down. _Yah~ this is nice._

Leaning over the railings, Lisa let the chill breeze blow unto her body until a particularly strong gust of wind swipe a handful of her mane over her face. _Ah, geez._ Lifting a hand to tame her hair, she tucked it behind her right ear and that’s when she saw a certain color in her peripheral. _Teal...!_

Whipping her head to the direction of Sayo, who was a deck below, Lisa realized that her girlfriend wasn’t alone. In front of the guitarist was a girl continuously fidgeting with her skirt and wearing a blush on her face. _Ah, what’s this? What’s going on?_ Squinting her eyes, Lisa could see that the girl was speaking, but she unfortunately couldn’t hear or read what she was saying. _Must be a fan, I guess? Mou, Roselia’s fan base is a majority of women after all... there’s no need to get jealous Lisa! Besides, Sayo isn’t the kind of person who would cheat~_

Pumping her fist as a way of curbing her jealousy, another gust of wind trampled over her tresses as if to make fun of her. Flicking the hair off her face in annoyance, Lisa was able to witness Sayo _intimately leaning over the girl?!_ Stunned in her position (and in alleged betrayal from her lover), Lisa was unable to realize that Sayo was so ready to bend over and retch her guts unto the fan.

Clutching her chest from the apparent heartbreak, negative thoughts ran rampant over Lisa’s mind. _W-Wait a minute... did I see that right? Wha– How could Sayo do this to me?! How dare her cheat on me when I’m so deeply in love with her to the point that I’m willing to bear her children–_

“S-Sa-Sayo-san!”

Lisa snapped out of her train of thoughts, “Sayo?!”

The said girl was practically dry heaving and on the verge of falling face first unto the floor deck. Noticing a set of stairs to her far right, Lisa madly dashed to it and basically flew over to where Sayo was. Taking ahold of her girlfriend, she encircled her arm over her shoulders to support the weakened guitarist.

“Hey, Sayo! Are you alright?” Lisa wrapped her arm over the girl’s waist. “You stubborn idiot... we told you to rest.”

Sayo seemed to regain a bit of her consciousness, “I-Imai-san...?”

“Let’s get you back to our room, okay?”

“Okay.”

Sayo closed her eyes and leaned her head in the crook of Lisa’s neck. Lisa felt her face heat up whilst Sayo’s hot breaths hit a sensitive spot on her nape. _Yah~! Get your head out the gutter Imai Lisa!_ She headed for the door leading out the deck when Lisa saw the fan girl Sayo was with not long ago. _Oh right, I forgot about her... ahaha!_

“Ah, hello there~ Sorry Sayo wasn’t able to talk with you more.”

The fan shook her head violently, strands of hair whipping back and forth. “P-Please don’t bother with me and take Sayo-san back! I apologize... I did not notice she was sick...!”

“Ahaha~” the bassist patted the girl’s head, “Don’t sweat it! Thank you for supporting Roselia~!”

With her signature wink, Lisa left with Sayo in tow.

* * *

Sayo gently awoke to a pleasant sensation of someone combing their hands across her hair. Gradually opening her eyes to adjust her vision from the light, she realized that she was back in their quarters, however this time around she’s not alone. Sayo was engulfed in a warm embrace as her head rested atop a familiar chest. Inhaling deeply, the guitarist took in the soothing scent of chocolates and strawberries. Shifting a little to snuggle deeper into the comforting embrace, Sayo purred in contentment.

“Hm~ slept well, Sayo?” a voice from above called her.

Eyes snapping open in realization, Sayo suddenly sat up, narrowly missing head-butting Lisa. “I-Imai-san!”

Lisa chuckled. “Why are you so jumpy? Get back here~”

Sayo longingly eyed the bassist’s outstretched arms. “But aren’t you supposed to be with the others? Also... wasn’t I speaking with someone...?”

“Aww, do you prefer spending time with someone else that’s not your _girlfriend_?” she said, dropping her arms while sporting a pout. “Because I ditched the others for you...”

Panicking a little, Sayo leaned forward, placing both arms on Lisa’s side. “I-It’s not like that–I’m happy you’re here. I’m just a little clouded about what transpired.”

“Ahaha! I know, I know... I’m just teasing you.” Then proceeded to wrap her arms on the guitarist’s neck. “How are you feeling, though? Do you need something?”

Suddenly aware of the fact that her head wasn’t aching and doesn’t feel like vomiting at every waking moment, Sayo snuggled back to her former position. “You’re more than enough.”

Lisa buried her flaming face on Sayo’s hair. “Mou, stop attacking my poor heart with your suave words...”

“Fufu, I’m not even trying.”

“...that doesn’t make it any better!”

Touching her lips on her girlfriend’s neck, Sayo trained her eyes on Lisa. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing... you would’ve done the same for me.” Lisa gave her a soft smile then gave a peck on her forehead. “Although, you’re gaining a significant attention among our fans huh?”

_Silence._

“Sayo?”

“...were you jealous?”

Lisa jolted upright. “N-No! Why would I be jealous? In fact... I’m proud that our fans is starting to see you in the same light as I do. You deserve all the attention you’re getting... just don’t forget about your girlfriend here, yeah? Ahaha...”

Sayo sat up to Lisa’s level whilst the bassist looked everywhere but her. “Lisa.”

“Y-Yes!” Hearing her name from Sayo surprised her greatly but nothing prepared her from the chaste kiss she received. Usually, Lisa had been the one to initiate intimate activities between the two of them. Guess Sayo was feeling proactive today.

As she felt the initial shock fade away, Lisa responded, joining the dance of their lips to the rhythm only the two of them knew. Not for long, their lungs caught up to its limit and they inevitably parted. Panting lightly, Sayo stood from the bed, greatly confusing Lisa. _Where is she going now...?_

“How much time to we have left before we reach our destination?”

Lisa stared at Sayo’s back, still puzzled. “Hm~ about 2-3 hours. Why?”

The sound of the lock clicking in place made the bassist’s heart skip a beat. _Oh._

“That’s aplenty of free time.”

Sayo turned around to face Lisa, emerald eyes a shade darker and glazed over.

“y-yeah...”

_Oh my._

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I'm a bit rusty on this.
> 
> I used to write for another fandom and haven't written in like 2 years. Since there's nothing to do during this lock down, why don't I try writing for my main OTP? Hoped you liked this and enjoyed yourselves!
> 
> (Also thanks to my beta. May Babanbo-sama bless you with a 4* Kokoro.)


End file.
